poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Transcript
This is the transcript for Sonic: Adventures in Equestria: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Opening/Enter the Dazzlings Year Ago... a cafe somewhere near Canterlot High arguing Female Patron: What?! The Dazzlings: vocalizing Aria Blaze: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Adagio Dazzle: The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. Aria Blaze: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! Adagio Dazzle: sarcastically Really? I love it here! Sonata Dusk: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. Aria Blaze: I think you're the worst, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're— Adagio Dazzle: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. rainboom Adagio Dazzle: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze: I dunno. Adagio Dazzle: It's Equestrian magic! Aria Blaze: But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic. Adagio Dazzle: It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us! At the Castle of Friendship/Re-Activating the Gateway to Canterlot High current day was a beautiful morning in the Castle of Friendship, the Mane Six and Sunset were in one of the rooms, with Twilight working on the mirror leading to Earth Twilight Sparkle: ...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions. Sonic: as he passes the room Blue streak, speeds by. Sonic the Hedgeho- what's going on Hmm? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Sonic, good morning. Sonic: Uh, Twilight, what's the mirror from the Crystal Empire doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, so you noticed, well, you know how the gateway to Canterlot High only opens every 30 moons, right? Sonic: Yeah... Sunset Shimmer: Well, what Twilight was thinking if we used that book I used to keep in contact with Princess Celestia to power the mirror, maybe we could use it to head back there whenever we please. Sonic: Say what now? Pinkie Pie: Duh! She's gonna take the magic in Celestia's book and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here— Applejack: We get the idea! Sonic: Cool! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Tails: into the room with a toolbox Okay, I'm here, hey Sonic! Sonic: Oh, Tails, you helped with this too? Tails: Yeah, it's kinda a private thing between me and Twilight for the past few weeks. on the mirror Okay, just a few little adjustments, and done. Twilight Sparkle: Great, now to see if it actually works. Knuckles: the room with Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze What works? Twilight Sparkle: You're about to find out! noises Main cast: Ooooh... crackling Main cast: Ahhhhh... Shadow: Wait, does Princess Cadance know the mirror's here? Rouge: Yeah, you didn't just up and steal it, did you? Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, she kinda transferred the mirror here not long after Tirek's defeat, so it should be all good. Cream: I hope so. Sunset Shimmer: So, wanna give this thing a little testrun! Team Sonic/Mane Six/Spike: Sure. Sonic: This ought to be be fun! Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Spike? Spike: knuckles blows claws Ready! Sonic, the Mane Six, Spike and Sunset rush into the portal, heading back to Earth, and Canterlot High Returing to Canterlot High/Music Showcase/New Girls/Flash's tactical talents Battle of the Bands/Learning about the Dazzlings/Eggman's Equestrian Magic Research Party for the Bands/Failed Counterspell/Discussing Stratergies The New Plan/Sleepover/Personal Issues Practicing/Band competition qualifiers/Shake your Tail Flash emotionally hurts Twilight/Eggman continues his research on magic's effect on Earth Under Our Spell/Awesome As I Wanna Be/The Mane Five berate Sunset Shimmer/Knuckles berates the Mane Five ??? who was already annoyed with the Mane Five's pointless arguments had finally enough it, arguing over useless things was bad enough, but berating Sunset for actually helping them was the last straw Knuckles: shrieking ENOUGH! voice boomed into the air as the gang look at him in surprise and shock angrily Every single one of you and your meek little complaints, you're all annoying me so much!! But the one who's annoying me the most.... Is you, Rainbow Dash! Mane Five: What? then punches Rainbow Dash on the shoulder out of anger Knuckles: angrily Clench your teeth! Tails: Knuckles! You're suppose to say that before you hit her! Knuckles: angrily Didn't you hear with Sunset Shimmer said?! She did more than what we could've done... that she's clever enough to help us not to expose our plan! But what the heck's wrong with you five?! You didn't even think rationally before the way you acted towards her! And you Rainbow, you called yourself awesome?!? Sonic: for a second but then turns angry Look, if you girls got ants in your pants then why don't you do things on your own? All you girls do is complain about small and stupid things during your disagreements and you care about your own stupid concerns than focusing on stopping the Dazzlings! girls became shocked of what Sonic said to them Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. There's no room for us or anybody else in the Rainbooms' worlds and to join their band. ??? Eggman Tests the Equestrian Magic Effect's on Earth/Trixie Traps the Heroes/The Arguing Continues/Sonic's Outburst ??? Rainbow Dash: grunts Applejack: Give it up, Rainbow Dash. Silver: Yeah, at this point, you've been trying at this for hours. It's not gonna open. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway. Applejack: Of course it would have worked, Twilight. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it! Rainbow Dash: Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it. Rarity: She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to! Team Sonic/Mane Six: OUR BAND!! Twilight Sparkle: But seriously, why wasn't the counter-spell working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could we have failed like this? Applejack: It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: I'm the one who writes all the songs! Fluttershy: I write songs! You just never let us play any of them! Rarity: I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear! Applejack: Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'! Rarity: I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band! Cream: Uh, girls... Pinkie Pie: Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms! Rainbow Dash: I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band! Rarity: I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!! Fluttershy/Applejack: Me neither! Mane Five: arguing Twilight Sparkle: This is a disaster! Knuckles: Those idiots... THEY'VE DOOMED US ALL!!!! turns to look at Knuckles Knuckles: We're never gonna undo the Dazzling's magic if you keep arguing! Shadow: None of this would ever happen you if you five didn't care the smallest, stupidest, and useless things that happened! Tails: Yeah, Twilight worked so hard on that spell but your disagreements keep getting in the way! Rainbow Dash: No, that's obviously wrong! 'Cause I'm-- Sonic: No Rainbow, Tails is right. Look at Twilight, look how worried she is right now! She's under pressure because of all of you, we're ALL under pressure because of all of you! We were gonna be a great band until you and your stupid concerns ruined everything, you all became like a toxic cancer to us! And if you five haven't been born or even met each other, we would be much happier right now! So why don't you five just get out of our lives and LEAVE US ALONE!!! WE HATE YOU!!!! Mane Five gasp in horror hearing what Sonic said, everyone else was completely shocked, Amy and Cream were nearly in tears, the Mane Five walk off, deeply hurt Shadow: Sonic Dude, too far... Sonic: Shut up, Shadow, we probably wouldn't even be in this mess if we never started this band in the first place! Twilight Sparkle: Still Sonic, what you just said was way out of line! Sonic: Well I'm trying the best I can, Twilight, sometimes I wonder why you six were even friends in the first place. Twilight Sparkle: accusingly Oh really?! Well it seems that from the way you're acting, you seem to be the only one here who doesn't trust his friends! Sonic: patience has officially run out Well, maybe I would have been better off without friends like YOU!!! glowed in the aura from his dark form at the last world, and the display of open rancor caused Twilight and almost everyone else to gasp in utter disbelief. Sonic then realized that what he said was WAY too far, Knuckles had a look on his face that just said "What have I just caused?", Twilight began walking away Sonic: remorseful Twilight, I... Twilight Sparkle: sniffles I just can't talk to you right now... rest of Team Sonic (except for Knuckles) and Sunset look crossly at Sonic, clearly disgusted by Sonic's outburst Silver: Sonic, you're a cool dude and all... But that wasn't cool, dude. Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Cheese, Sunset walk off, with Shadow following shortly after Shadow: Hmm. I believe you have a lot to think about, faker... they walk away, Sonic falls to his knees in sadness and pounds the ground in anger before shedding a tear that splatters in the shape of a broken heart Knuckles: up to him You spoke the truth buddy. Worst mistake of your life, but appreciate it. doesn't respond Hey, it's okay, we'll figure something out... Sonic: tears No... I can't... I've ruined everything... There's no hope to stop the Dazzlings now... It's all my fault! just looked in disbelief Unbreakable/Discovering the Truth/Spike frees Team Sonic, The Mane Six and Sunset the group were sitting in separate parts of the room, the whole arguing had completely broken their band and friendship apart, Knuckles was talking to Sonic Knuckles: I know now's not probably the best time, but I need to talk with you for a moment. Sonic: It's about Rainbow and the others, isn't it? Knuckles: Yeah looks down, regretting what he said. Knuckles was silent for a moment before speaking up Knuckles: I'll be frank. It may be undeniable that they meant to argue just to make their band more better and in an equal streak. This fact's too clear for a picture. That said, what do you imagine convincing them to put aside their disagreements? Sonic: How the heck should I know? Knuckles: Sonic, I'm serious. You knew them well ever since we were originally sent to Equestria. Personally, I believe they will make amends with each other. I think that's what we all wanted in the end slowly started to listen to Knuckles carefully Knuckles: Why else chew them out, correct? You already did. Sonic: Yeah, nice try. I did but all I wished that they're in equal streak Knuckles: I beg to differ. In fact, they never meant to argue, they're still good people even if they did argue. We all have to listen to each other. Sonic: Yeah... Knuckles: Look, if you or the rest of us give up here, what hope do we all have? With Rainbow's egotism, Rarity's concerns of first impressions onstage and stage wardrobe, and Fluttershy's written songs being ignored? You need to reconsider, buddy. Show them that we can put aside our differences regardless. Knuckles There's always gonna be someone tryna tear you down Mocking you for your mistakes, oh There's always gonna be someone messing your head around Watching you to see you break, so Don't you let em call you out Brush away the shame and doubt Remember what you're all about and then Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em that you know where you belong Open up their eyes, force 'em all to see Let 'em know you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah Sonic There's always gonna be someone saying you're something less Knuckles Let 'em talk, you know your heart, (Both: Oh-oh) Sonic There's always gonna be someone calling you second best Knuckles Shut 'em down, don't fall apart, (Both: No) Don't you let 'em in your head Sonic Doesn't matter what they said Both Get up on your feet instead, and then Show 'em who you are Show 'em that you're strong Show 'em they've been seeing you all wrong Open up their minds, throw away the key Tell 'em that you are and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable, yeah Sonic You define yourself, (Knuckles: Oh. Hey, yeah) You and no one else Show 'em who you are Knuckles Show 'em that you're strong Both Show them that you've known it all along Open every door, own your destiny Live as if you are what you were And you've been and you'll always be Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable, unbreakable Unbreakable Knuckles: Feeling better, Sonic? Sonic: Yeah, a lot better actually, I better go to the others and apologize. Amy Rose: No need, Sonic. rest of Team Sonic, the Mane Six and Sunset walk over to Sonic and Knuckles Amy Rose: We heard everything, we know you didn't me to explode in anger like that. Twilight Sparkle: Even so, you had every right to be mad, I mean, things haven't exactly gone our way. Sonic: I know Twi. to Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie. Rarity, Rainbow Dash Girls, I really didn't mean anything I said back there, I was just mad that your arguing was interfereing with Twilight's spell, I was out of line, Twilight and Twilight, I'm so sorry about what I said to you eariler, I don't even know why I said that considering you're the Princess of Friendship, will you forgive me? Applejack: Of course, sugarcube. Pinkie Pie: But on one condition, don't ever say stuff like that again, that really hurt our feelings. Sonic: Yes, I quadruple Pinkie Promise, but what do we do now, we're still stuck in here. Tails: I'm sure we'll figure something out eventually Sonic, but we'll find a way out together! Sonic: before noticing something shining on one of Tails' ears Hey Tails, there's something on your ear Tails: Huh? an object before taking it off he looks up, Tails notices that there's also something shining on Team Sonic and Sunset Shimmer's ears Tails: Ah! There's something on your ears too! Sonic and Sunset Shimmer noticed the same object on one their ears too before taking it off of what is it; A single dark red teardrop-shaped drop earring Shadow: What in the- Team Sonic, the Mane Six, and Sunset Shimmer look at the earrings in curiosity, all of the earrings quickly lost their color and broke into two pieces as blackish red smoke comes out and disappeared Knuckles: Uh, what was that about? Tails: Hmm, let me see? the earrings with the Miles Electric gasps The earrings that we found on one of our ears were created by the Dazzlings. They must've saw how annoyed Knuckles was and decided to take advantage of it. And since Sonic said those hurtful words to them when we were here, they all glowed brighter, making our hatred towards them even stronger. Thanks to us making amends with each other, they all lost their color and that action they did made the earrings powerless. gasps Amy Rose: S-So... We were tricked into hating Rainbow and the others?! Sonic: regretful Yeah... Yeah, we were. We didn't knew that feeling we had was intense. But Adagio wanted their powers to be strong because of it! And the Dazzlings all played along, they let us give into our hate. We were all fooled, including Rainbow and the others themselves. We just didn't realize it until now. Sunset Shimmer: No we didn't... That must've been what they've been after all along! They were feeding off of the magic inside us! looks at her in confusion Applejack: How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship, remember? Sunset Shimmer: That's the point, ever since we started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm still so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. Shadow: I-I can't believe it! down shock Cream: So the Dazzlings nearly turned us against each other?! Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down. Sunset Shimmer: I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. Twilight Sparkle: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here! Sonic: Yeah, and fast! on door on door Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Amy Rose: Where have you been all this time?! Spike: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out. to DJ Pon-3 Twilight Sparkle: Why isn't she under their spell? Spike: Never takes off her headphones. Blaze: Oh yeah, that would make sense, I don't think her pony counterpart ever takes them off either... Applejack: Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us! Twilight Sparkle: And there's only one way to do it! Pinkie Pie: We're getting the band back together? Rainbow Dash: We're getting our band back together! Pinkie Pie: Whee! Sonic: Alright, we're back in business! Rarity: Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play? Twilight Sparkle: I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends. Knuckles: Sounds like a plan! Rainbow Dash: I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one. Fluttershy: squee Applejack: We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity? Rarity: I thought you'd never ask! Sonic: It's go time! Final Showdown/Welcome to the Show/The Dazzlings Defeated The World is Saved/Team Sonic, Spike, the Mane Six and Spike return home Eggman Completes his Research/Earth's Mane Six ??? the human world's versions of the Mane Six are seen documenting strange events that are all connected to Canterlot High Sci-Applejack: So, how is it? Sci-Twi: No doubt about it, girls. There's definitely something strange going on at that school... Sci-Pinkie Pie: How so? Sci-Rainbow Dash: Well, everything around there has been so... well, weird recently. Sci-Rarity: No doubt about that... Sci-Fluttershy: Yeah... Puppy Spike: barks Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5